eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13 (2 April 1985)
Synopsis Pauline and Saeed both ask Ethel how she is doing after Nick's attempted robbery. Naima arrives at work with bags of Saeed's washing and she informs him that she is no longer going to do it by hand, but at the laundrette and over at the laundrette, Naima tells Pauline about how she suffers from her parents doing stuff the way they did in Bangladesh, such as arranging her marriage. At The Vic, Lofty reminds Ethel that she owes him £20 for the golden circle and Naima heads back to the shop and she tells Saeed that she is no longer going to mother him and that he is weak, so Saeed takes some money out of the till before heading off. At The Vic, Den gives Lofty an ultimatum regarding his job, which is that he either goes on the books or he has to go due to orders from the accountant, but that means Lofty would have to sign off the dole. Saeed arrives at The Vic, and with it being his first time, Lofty and Den run through the drinks they have and Saeed settles for a pint of beer. In Bridge Street Café, Michelle invites Kelvin to her house for tea before discussing exams, however, they are distracted by Mark banging a knife on the table. Ethel sees Dr Legg for a favour, and she asks him for £20, and Dr Legg checks out it's associated with the golden circle, so he gives her the money before ripping up the letters. Dr Legg then realises that the money is intended for Lofty, so he offers to give it to Lofty. Mary tells Ethel that she is being threatened with court action if she doesn't pay for the shirts and Ethel shows Mary an advertisement for renting a sewing machine and Ethel gives Mary the fare and offers to look after Annie while she goes to see about it. Later at The Vic, Saeed develops paralysis and collapses after drinking too much, and Den tells Lofty to fetch Naima, but Lofty says he can't as he will soon be out of Den's employment and Den points out to Lofty that he hasn't paid him yet. At Pete and Kathy's, Kathy is pleased with Ian as he baked a cake for the ceremony at school whilst Pete isn't keen on his son being a cook and Pauline sees Pete as being unfair and asks if he would prefer Ian being like Nick. Lofty sees Dr Legg at the surgery, and Dr Legg shows him the £20, which Ethel owes him, and Dr Legg reminds Lofty of the rent he is owed, so Lofty suggests that he should keep the money. When Mary arrives back at her flat, she finds Ethel isn't there, nor Annie and a worried Mary heads over to Ethel's, repeatedly banging on the door, but there is no answer. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm a cockney. I am of the cockney community. I want to be a cockney.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes